Bella and the Beast
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: New Summary: Can Barden handle three young werewolves and the turf war Chloe is smack dab in the middle of? Bechloe (Nothing to do with the fairytale 'Beauty and the Beast')
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few OCs**

**I have other Bechloe stories on Tumblr. This will also be posted there.**

**Also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The full moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly. The city was quiet and the weather was perfect.

So why did the two feel as if something was wrong?

Two wolves larger than any normal wolf circled around a clearing in the woods at a nearby park. They basked in the glow of the moon but something was wrong, they could feel it. It made their fur stand up and their teeth bore as if to attack.

One wolf is slightly bigger than the other with fur as dark as the night. The smaller wolf has gray fur with white highlighted across her body as if snow had fallen over her.

A rustle from the trees causes them to stand rear to rear as they surveyed their surroundings. A howl rips through the night before the black wolf is tackled to the ground tumbling along with its attacker. The gray wolf jumps after the other and clamps her jaw around the hind leg of the wolf who attacked her companion and tugged him away.

The black wolf gets up and growls at the copper wolf in front of her. The copper wolf feels the authority coming from the black wolf and whimpers a he stands down dropping onto his stomach and pressing his snout into his paws.

_'What's your name pup?'_

The copper wolf jerks his head up._ 'You're like me?'_

The black wolf nods. _'Yes, how long have you been changing?'_

_'Only a few months. My mother told me I might not ever change but one night it just happened.'_ He sounds desperate. _'Please make the pain stop.'_ He begs and the black wolf looks at the gray wolf.

_'He's been fighting the change.'_ The gray wolf says and the black wolf looks down.

The black wolf looks down at the copper one. _'I want you to picture yourself. Your human self. Focus on the image and clear your mind of everything but the image of yourself.'_ She instructs.

The copper wolf does as she says and with a series of whimpers, popping and snapping the copper wolf in front of them shrinks into that of a young man probably their age.

The gray wolf whines as she turns her head at the naked form in front of her.

The boy opens his eyes and gasps as he attempts to cover himself. Then he groans in pain.

_'That is the wolf. It is a full moon, it wishes to run and absorb the moon's power. You have to let it happen. It hurts less and the pain disappears after the change.'_ the black wolf informs.

The boy nods and closes his eyes. He lets out a few pained screams but he gives into the change and falls forward onto his hands that turn into paws as they connect with the ground. Copper fur explodes from him as his body finishes its change.

The wolf lets out a whimper before lifting his nose to the sky and letting out a howl. Then he smiles in a way only a wolf can.

_'The pain is gone!'_ he cheers.

_'And not naked.'_ The gray wolf grunts and the black wolf growls at her in warning. _'I'm just saying.'_

_'I'm Benji by the way. Uh, Benjamin Applebaum. Just call me Benji.'_ The copper wolf says.

_'Nice to meet you, I'm Beca and the other one over there is my ugly step-sister Taylor.'_ The black wolf grins as the gray wolf growls low.

_'You're no Cinderella yourself.'_ The gray wolf retorts.

_'Why don't you join us for a run?'_ Beca offers before a noise catches her attention. She turns to Benji. _'Were you running from someone?'_ he nods._ 'Who?'_ Beca asks as a pale figure stepped into the moonlight. His footsteps so soft it is as if he glided across the ground.

Taylor growls but Beca steps forward. _'Just run.'_ Beca orders and Taylor huffs but obliges.

_'Come on Benji. We have to go warn the others.'_ Taylor says nudging Benji forward and taking off into a sprint. Benji is right behind her.

_'What about Beca?'_ Benji asks.

_'She'll be fine.'_ Taylor hopes as she keeps running.

_'Where are we going?'_ Benji asks as a pained howl rips through the air.

A large house comes into view. _'There.'_ Taylor says as she leaps over the high gated fence. Benji follows after her and once they reach the back sliding door of the mansion an older man and two others step out.

The older man looks over Benji before turning his attention to Taylor. "Where is Beca?"

_'Vamps are on our territory. Beca is holding them off. They won't listen to us. They only listen to the coven leader.'_ Taylor says and the older man nods.

A dirty blonde woman rushes up to Taylor. "Are you ok sweetie?" she asks as the older man shifts and races off.

_'I'm fine mom, I have to go to Beca.'_ Taylor says turning to go but her mother grabs a handful of her fur.

"Your grandfather can handle it." She says but Taylor shakes her off.

_'Help Benji.'_ Taylor says racing after her grandfather.

"Come inside son." Nathan Mitchell waves and Benji follows them inside.

It is thirty minutes later when Taylor, Beca and Taylor's grandfather, Keith, return. Taylor is wrapped in a robe just like her grandfather and step-sister and Benji is amazed to see the major difference. As a wolf Beca is larger than he and Taylor. As a human she is tiny and currently looks like a fragile porcelain doll wrapped up in her step-sister's arms. He also realizes that her fur is the exact opposite of her natural hair color. Taylor is a brunette with hazel eyes, a defined jaw line and all together gorgeous.

"What happened?" Nathan demands.

"She's fine Nathan." Taylor says. "Just tired." Taylor assures as she carries Beca inside and up the stairs to her room.

"Dad?"

"She's fine Sheila. They both are. When we got to Beca they had her pinned down. Five against one." Nathan clenches his jaw. Keith turns to address Benji."Let's go find you a room shall we." He smiles softly a he motions for Benji to follow him. "You are a small lad." Keith comments as Benji stands up and Keith notices he is wearing a pair of Taylor's basketball shorts and one of her larger sleeping shirts.

Benji blushes as Keith leads him up the stairs. They pass Taylor stepping out of another room.

"Hey, I just tucked her in." Taylor says jabbing her thumb in the direction of the door she had just shut.

"Good, get some sleep sweetheart." Keith says and Taylor nods. "I'm just showing Benji here to his room."

Taylor nods once more before hugging her grandfather. "Night gramps." Keith scowls as she kisses his cheek. "Night Benji." She smiles and Benji nods in return.

Benji watches as Taylor disappears through a door right across the hall from Beca's room. Keith motions him forward and they stop two doors down from Taylor's room.

"This is your room and the room next door is your bathroom. Taylor and Beca have en suite's so you don't have to worry about the toilet seat." Keith says with a teasing smile and Benji laughs lightly along.

"Thank you for this."

"Not a problem son. How old are you by the way?" Keith asks.

"Uh, I'm sixteen sir." Benji answers and Keith purses his lips.

"Huh, would you look at that. You are the same age as Beca and Taylor. Where do you live?"

"Here in Atlanta."

Keith nods. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want. Taylor is sticking around but Beca will be leaving for her mother's after the summer."

"Thank you sir."

"Just call me Keith or Grandpa. You're part of the pack now." Keith beams clapping his hand down onto Benji's shoulder making him stumble at the force. "We'll help strengthen you up."

"Pack?" Benji asks and Keith nods.

"Yep. Pack, a group of wolves. I am currently Alpha but since Beca is older than Taylor by a few months and she is the next in line to be Alpha of her father's pack and he left his behind to join mine so in turn Beca became a part of the pack through marriage. By becoming a part of my pack and family she is the next Alpha and Taylor is her Beta." Keith laughs at Benji's confused look. "I'll explain it over breakfast. Get some sleep kid." Keith says leaving Benji alone in the room.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Also I don't have a celebrity to portray Taylor. So use whoever you want or imagine up what she looks like with the traits I will give in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few OCs**

**I have other Bechloe stories on Tumblr. This will also be posted there.**

**Also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"This is stupid." Beca grumbles as she loads her bags into the truck bed of Taylor's 2009 Nissan Frontier. She had just gotten off the plane from Virginia. Not her ideal place but more forests for her to run. It was her mother's idea.

"We managed to get out of a year of college. Besides, now that you're back in town you're alpha and maybe the vamps will stick to their side." Taylor says as the small window on her rear window opens and Benji sticks his head out.

"I don't like the prospect of going to college either but Taylor has a point. The pack was originally hers but the coven leader doesn't see her as the true alpha and they seduced four humans into being their personal blood banks."

Beca's jaw clenches. She hates vampires. The one's that seduce humans into being their blood banks that is. She has met some vampires who live off animal blood or blood bags stolen from blood banks or the backs of blood donation vans.

"And maybe you can keep Taylor from moping around." Benji teases as Beca and Taylor get in the truck. Benji shuts the window as the two buckles up.

"What is he talking about?" Beca asks. They have free reign into each other's minds but they do value privacy and respect one another to stay out unless invited in.

"Nothing." Taylor growls glaring at Benji through the rearview mirror. Her eyes flashing yellow.

"It's not nothing!" Benji shouts as they pull away from the curb and make their way out of the airport.

"What am I missing?" Beca asks with a smirk. The blush covering her step-sister's cheeks could put tomatoes to shame.

"Nothing. Benji is being a jerk." Taylor says grabbing her iPod and pressing play. She turns on the radio and switches the mode to AUX and turns the volume up.

"Come on Taylor; tell big sister all about it." Beca prods poking Taylor in the ribs making her jump.

"Stop that!" Taylor shouts swatting her hands away. "And I won't be telling my_ little_ big sister anything." Taylor smirks as Beca scowls. Beca hates being reminded about her height.

Beca just doesn't understand how she can be the bigger wolf but the smaller human. She's five foot nothing and scrawny. Benji is around five foot nine or ten and Taylor is at an average five foot four.

"Any new mixes?" Taylor asks and Benji frowns because he knows that he can no longer pester Taylor as Beca goes into a long tangent about all the new mixes she has made since they last saw her.

It has been two years since they welcomed Benji into the pack. His mother being a skipped generation had no idea how to help her son and while she didn't like the idea of her son not being close by she agreed for Keith to take him in and teach him all he knows. They make it point to have a dinner together and Benji would visit home often.

They arrive at the mansion and Taylor furrows her brow at the smell. She throws her door open and storms into the house. Benji and Beca hot on her tail. Pun intended.

The three step into the kitchen and find Keith with the coven leader of the vamps and his wife and half their coven.

"What are they doing here?" Taylor asks.

"We are here to welcome the true alpha home." The coven leader, Marcus, smiles.

Taylor growls.

"Taylor, calm down." Keith says.

Beca and Taylor were both next in line to be alpha but Nathan left his pack and stepped down as alpha when he married Sheila swearing his loyalty to Keith. His wolf had no problem stepping down because of his mate bond with Sheila. Anything to keep her happy. By becoming family and Beca being a few months older she was appointed next in line for alpha setting Taylor back a place. They both have Alpha blood in them and while they work great together it works out. Taylor never wanted to be alpha and only takes the position when Beca isn't in town.

"I heard there were four incidents involving humans?" Beca asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Now Beca darling, we have to feed. Wouldn't want rampaging blood thirsty vampires wreaking havoc amongst the town would you?" Marcus grins. His pearly white teeth glimmering. His fangs are currently retracted.

"That's what blood banks are for. You don't make humans your personal blood banks. We have a treaty in place and we can only bend so much before we break." Beca says. "I don't mind you using people on your side since that's your territory and I have no pull there but you can't grab from neutral grounds or our side." Beca says. She wishes she had say over the humans on their side of town but it's a part of the treaty. The neutral grounds are parks, theatres, schools, community centers, stadiums and amusement parks since most around the city are in both territories and some of the students live on both sides.

"They were on our territory." Marcus says.

"But they were from ours." Taylor says and Beca narrows her eyes.

"You're so touchy these days Taylor." Marcus grins smugly. "Is your mate not putting out?"

Taylor lunges for him but Benji tackles her to the floor.

"Mate?" Beca asks in shock looking at her step-sister and pseudo brother.

"We aren't here to cause trouble. Just to make sure the treaty still stands and all rules are still clear." Marcus says nodding to his wife (mate) and coven.

"Have a nice day." Keith says and Marcus nods before he and his coven blur away.

Benji helps Taylor off the floor and Beca raises an eyebrow at her.

"Leave it alone." Taylor says walking away.

"Her mate was with the four girls the night they were seduced over. Her mate was safe since her friends were waiting for her to dry her shirt after some guy spilled his drink on her." Benji explains.

Beca's eyes go wide. "Her mate is human?" Beca asks and Benji nods. "Has she spoken to her?" Benji shakes his head. "Why not?"

"Well they did speak." Benji says and Beca furrows her brow. "She lost control. Taylor." Benji answers and Beca gasps sprinting out of the room and up the stairs to Taylor's room.

"Taylor, open the door." Beca says knocking on the closed door.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Taylor shouts.

"You should also ask her about the human she staked claim to." Benji says as the door is ripped open and Taylor's darkest glare is trained on Benji.

"I placed her under my protection! I didn't stake any claim to her!"

Beca sighs. "The human is your problem, not the pack's." Beca says and Taylor nods.

"I know that. I also know that it is a risky move seeing as I already found my mate." Taylor says. "But since I was acting Alpha the coven agreed to it. I don't know what it is about that girl. I feel connected to her somehow. I know she isn't my mate but there is just something about her." Taylor says running a hand through her hair. "Whatever, I have to finish packing. Nathan thinks it is best that we live on campus with random roommates." Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Randoms?" Beca asks as Taylor zips up her last suitcase.

"Yep." Benji answers hauling his bags into the hall.

"Does the step-monster know of your mate?" Beca asks curiously as she picks up one of Taylor and Benji's bags in each hand.

"No." Taylor says relieved. "She's at a conference in Vegas. I also don't plan on telling her." Taylor says.

"Why not?" Beca asks as they walk downstairs.

"Because she'll make a big deal about it. The girl doesn't even like girls and after what happened…" Taylor shakes her head. "We are not happening."

They head out to the Frontier and load their bags in. They make two trips and Taylor makes sure to strap the bags down.

"Not leaving without saying bye to dear old grandpa are we?" Keith jokes stepping out of the garage.

"Of course not." Taylor laughs throwing her arms around her grandfather.

"You three behave." Keith says and the three nod. "I'm not as young as I used to be so don't go causing so much trouble. Beca, Benji, I am talking to the both of you, your sister has already caused enough by staking claim to a human and killing two vampires who meant her harm."

"I did not stake claim on her. She is under my protection and my friend!" Taylor shouts throwing her hands up as Keith hugs Benji and Beca.

"We'll behave." Benji says and Taylor drops her jaw.

"You know what? You two can walk." Taylor says getting into the driver's seat of her truck.

"You know we can just run, right?" Beca asks smirking. Even as humans they have enhanced senses and stamina, speed and strength.

Taylor slams the driver's door shut and starts the truck.

Keith laughs. "Trouble just always seems to find her. Look after her."

"Will do!" Beca says saluting Keith.

Last year Keith stepped down as Alpha deciding he was getting too old for it all. Taylor knows that her grandfather is tired of living without a mate and doesn't see why he should continue living forever without one and has decided to stop shifting forms. He still has to shift during full moon nights but other than that he will continue to age normally now.

Beca and Benji hop into the truck and the three of them wave to Keith as they drive away.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Also I don't have a celebrity to portray Taylor. So use whoever you want or imagine up what she looks like with the traits I will give in the story.**

**I also thought I should put it to vote.**

**Who should Benji and Taylor's mates be?**

**Stacie**

**Amy**

**Cynthia Rose**

**Ashley**

**Jessica**

**Denise**

**Lilly**

**or and OC?**

**Please let me know. :)**

**Bechloe in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few OCs**

**I have other Bechloe stories on Tumblr. This will also be posted there.**

**So the voting is still open as there is a three way tie for Benji's mate.**

**Also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Chloe Beale sighed as she and her best friend, Aubrey Posen, finished moving into their apartment. She dropped onto her sofa with a huff. School officially starts in two days but she can't kick back yet. Even though classes don't start there are other things going on. For instance, the activity fair tomorrow and she hopes to talk to Taylor. They need members and she is hoping to talk Taylor into joining the Bellas. She had heard her sing one day while they were hanging out last year. She was shocked to learn that the brunette was taking a year off school. But Chloe could understand her reasons. Taylor's mother is a teacher here at Braden and so is her step-dad. Both expect high expectations of her and her step-sister, Beca. Taylor spoke of her often and Chloe has only seen pictures of the DJ.

Aubrey walks with two glasses of wine and hands one to Chloe who takes it with a smile.

"Have you any idea who you want to recruit?" Aubrey asks.

"Taylor is starting this year and I was hoping to get her to join." Chloe says and Aubrey frowns. Chloe sighs at her best friend's expression. "For the last time she isn't trying to take your spot as my best friend. I can have more than one you know." Chloe says and Aubrey huffs sipping her wine. "But you are my number one best friend." Chloe says throwing an arm around Aubrey pulling her close being careful of their wine.

Aubrey smiles. "I better be."

It isn't that Aubrey doesn't like Taylor, she does. She thinks Taylor is a nice person but something about the young brunette rubs Aubrey the wrong way. She doesn't trust the brunette, there is this nagging in the back of her mind shouting at her not to trust the young mechanic.

"Taylor would be an aca-awesome addition." Chloe says nudging Aubrey.

"Fine, but she still has to audition." Aubrey gives in.

* * *

Of course it would end in a fight. Beca thinks as she walks around the activities fair looking for Taylor or Benji so she can vent her problems.

'I can hear your thoughts.'

Beca clenches her jaw at Taylor's appearance in her mind.

'If it helps at least he is trying.' Taylor adds fueling Beca's anger. 'Ok, he's a dick and he should support you no matter what instead of making it seem as if what you love isn't important and that you won't make it in the music industry. But I know you're fucking awesome and he can shove it where the sun don't shine. And if you don't want me in your head tone it down!'

Beca laughs out loud at this gaining the attention of a few people around her. 'Thanks.'

She locks eyes with Taylor from across the courtyard.

'No problem.' Taylor smiles at her.

Beca spots Benji walking around with another guy she figures must be his roommate.

As she walks around Beca meets a few people. Her favorite but weirdest was Fat Amy. She signs up for an internship at the college radio station and looks around for Taylor. She spots her brunette step-sister and makes a beeline for her.

"You have to join the Bellas!"

Beca stops and perks her head up looking at the red head in front of her step-sister. Who is that? Beca practically screams in her head as she stares at the red head in awe. Beca felt this pull in every fiber of her being. Her wolf screaming at her to make the red head hers. Is this was finding your mate is like?

'Oh hell no!'

Beca is shocked out of her head by Taylor's mental screech. Beca flinches at the pitch. She had no idea Taylor could reach that high of a note.

Beca walks over with a confident demeanor and a smile. "Hey." She smiles at Taylor who narrows her eyes.

"Chloe, Aubrey, the dwarf here is my step-sister, Beca." Taylor introduces as she takes in Chloe's expression. The glazed over eyes and the blush reaching towards her ears and that look…Crap.

Chloe can't stop staring at the girl in front of her. Her eyes rack up and down Beca's body and she stops at the girl's eyes. So pretty. Stop being a weirdo Beale! Chloe thrusts out a flyer.

"Would you be interested in joining our A Capella group?" Way to not act like a total spaz.

Aubrey furrows her brows and looks at Taylor who knows what is happening but just shrugs.

'I am going to kick your ass.' Beca growls at Taylor who rolls her eyes.

Aubrey clears her throat.

"Oh right, this is like a thing now." Beca says.

Taylor feels like kicking Beca right then and there when she manages to get Aubrey to insult her. But when Chloe's face falls and she frowns Taylor growls low enough only for Beca to hear.

'Calm your jets. Damn that look is killing me.'

'Then say yes!' Taylor hisses.

"It was really nice meeting you two." Beca says before walking away. Beca gets five steps away when an image of a naked Chloe is thrust into her mind. Beca stumbles and whirls around glaring at Taylor who is smiling and in conversation with Aubrey and Chloe.

'I am going to kill you!'

'Like you aren't going to be using that image later.'

Beca shoves all urges to kill Taylor to the very back of her mind and continues going around the activities fair. Beca doesn't know whether it is the fact that Taylor has seen Chloe naked or the fact that Taylor totally forced herself into her head that angers her more.

Beca decides that both anger her just as much.

Chloe watches Beca walk away with a look of longing and Taylor resists the urge to roll her eyes. Then she remembers that Beca will most likely kill her later. She shrugs and begins to help pass out Bella flyers.

"What's the deal with your sister?" Aubrey asks as they pack up their booth.

Taylor shrugs. "Beca is…she doesn't want to be here." Chloe frowns at this. "You know we managed to hold back a year before coming here and her father is pretty much forcing her to be here. He thought she was taking community college classes back home but we lost track of which lie we were in and she got caught. As punishment my mother saw it fit to enroll me here too."

"How did Benji get caught up?" Chloe asks remembering the awkward boy. He was adorable when they met. He was so nervous. She likes Benji. He's a kind soul.

"He forged a transcript." Taylor answers. "His parents were just as angry as mine and Beca's. They agreed that college would be good for us and here we are." Taylor says talking with her hands.

Aubrey folds the table up. "Chloe get the other end?"

"I got it." Taylor says grabbing the table with one hand and lifting.

"Wow, where do you keep the muscle?" Chloe asks. "I'm pretty sure your bicep is as big as mine." Chloe jokes making a show of flexing her bicep and putting it next to Taylor's currently flexed arm from lifting the table.

* * *

Taylor walks Chloe and Aubrey back to their apartment. They offer her a drink and to come in but Taylor declines and waves as Chloe shuts the door. She waits till she hears the lock, deadbolt and chain slide into place before walking away and using the stairs.

"You can't protect her for long." She whips to the right to see a vampire, Jones, leaning against the wall of the apartment.

"She lives in our turf."

Vampires aren't affected by the sun. They wander around like any other person and while they are pale they aren't deathly pale and they aren't made of marble like those 'Twilight' vampires. But the death is still the same, stake to the heart or decapitation or burning.

"You aren't alpha anymore Taylor, just give her to us and we'll leave you alone."

Taylor's eyes flash yellow and the vampire takes a step back. "She is under my protection and as long as I live she is off limits!" Taylor hisses as Jones walks away laughing.

"We'll see." He tosses over his shoulder.

Taylor walks back to campus only to catch a familiar scent.

"What now Beca?" Taylor asks tired.

"You said you felt a connection to Chloe, it's why you put her under your protection. Do you still feel that connection?" Beca asks and Taylor furrows her brow.

"Yeah, I do. But it is nothing like the mate bond. Whatever it is is something else entirely." Taylor says as they finish their walk back to campus.

"As the alpha I feel like I should kick your ass into the ground for staking, I mean, placing my mate under your protection. Her protection is my job, not yours. But as your step-sister…Thanks." Beca says and Taylor smiles.

"No problem." Taylor raises a finger pausing in their trek back to campus. "And just so you know I didn't know she was your mate a year ago."

* * *

**Please review. I do enjoy hearing/reading what you think.**


End file.
